The Sisters
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: What's happening to the 4 kunoichi of the Rookie 9? Strange dreams & happenings. Will they find the truth? To do so they will have to look back through history & the Shinto religion the religion in Naruto . 4 Sisters of the Elements! Rated T to be safe.


**SORRY!!!!! i promise this is the same as the chap i had up before. i ran into a problem with the plot & was going to change it but then i found a way around the problem without changing this chapter so.... ye i feel stupid.**

**Again... SORRY!!!! GOMEN!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The Sisters

Ch 1: It Begins

The pain was immense. I have been stabbed in the stomach multiple times with poison blades and have never felt anything compared to this kind of pain, but even worse than the pain was the embarrassment.

I'm here sitting in my room at home with some tea relaxing, when the half moon starts to rise. I was going to watch it rise from my bedroom window, like I do every full and half moon when it's possible. But when the moon fully came over the horizon I couldn't seem to look away from it. It was like I was in a trance, having no coherent thoughts of feelings. All I remember really was the moon light shining down on me. I continued to watch the moon rise in my trance until the clock in my room chimed, signaling midnight. The moon was now perfectly overhead. The chime snapped me out of my trance and I realized I was sitting on my windowsill. Before I could even try to remember when I had moved from my bed to the window the pain hit me.

I feel back inside my room onto the floor in pain. I felt like screaming. I think I might have because right before I lost consciousness I could hear someone running towards my room, yelling. The last thing I remember before everything went completely black was the sound of my bedroom door slamming open.

Little did the 16 year old girl know that 3 other girls were going through a similar situation in their homes as well.

* * *

"Sakura forget it. I forbid you from working at the hospital until we find out what's wrong with you." Tsunade said as she walked down the hospital hallway with her apprentice following close behind.

"You're only saying that so you can get out of your office and your paperwork to cover my shifts." Sakura muttered, then whined, "Please sensei, at least let me help you with my rounds!" Sakura begged. She had woken up this morning in the hospital to find out she had been found unconscious in her room two days ago, by her mother.

"No! Sakura as a medic you should know the dangers of you're condition. Until we know what caused you to collapse, I am ordering you to stay in you're hospital room." Tsunade said and then walked off.

Sakura sighed and slumped back to her room in the hospital and sat on the bed. _"You've always taught me to follow my instincts sensei, and right now I just know that I have to do something. I don't know what, but the images I saw when I was unconscious… It has to be soon…"_ Sakura thought as she fell back asleep in her bed.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, where do you think you are going? You're on house arrest until Sakura-san is able to come and see you." Neji said as he stood guard in front of Hinata's bedroom door. She had opened the door, not knowing he was standing guard over her, as she had just woken up after 2 days. She had awoken earlier to find her father, Neji, and the Hyuuga doctor hovering over her. Not the best wake up call.

"I-I was just g-going for a walk in the g-garden, to clear m-my head." Hinata stuttered. She usually only stutters around Naruto now, but Neji had caught her off guard.

"You know that's not allowed. I have orders from Hizashi-sama not to let you leave you room. Until Sakura-san gets well and gives you the ok, you are not to leave the compound or wander the grounds." Neji said ushering her back into her room.

"But Neji-nii-san, it's such a nice day. I think I walk to the garden and back without causing any harm. Please! You can come with me! I just want to go sit by the pond for 5 minutes!" Hinata begged. She and Neji had become closer since the first Chuunin exams. Neji is like a VERY over-protective brother to her now.

"Gomen Hinata-imoto, but I won't risk it. Stay here until Sakura is able to come. Take a bath if you wish to relax." Neji said and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"I guess, but…" Hinata trailed off. She started to draw her bath and let her fingers make circles on the surface of the rising water. _"Something's going to happen soon. I don't know what, but something IS going to happen. I can feel it and I know I must do something."_

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!"

"Troublesome. Ino just stop it already!" Our #1 lazy-ass ninja yelled. He had come to see why Ino had missed practice for the past two days. He hadn't signed up to help her father restrain her to keep her from running.

"Ino, honey, you have to stay here until Sakura can come and look at you. The lady at the hospital said Sakura is too sick and it will be a few more days. You've only been awake for one day and you're already trying to run?" Her father said trying to coax her to stop struggling. He and Shikamaru were each holding down one of her arms and holding her on her bed.

"In CASE you forgot… I'M A MEDIC TOO! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I was low on chakra from training all day! The Jounin exams are just around the corner! I've been doubling my training and I was tired! Now LET ME GO!" Ino screamed.

"Forget this. Hold her for two seconds." Shikamaru mumbled and the let go of Ino, only to use his shadow to restrain her.

"SHIKAMARU YOU ASS! LET ME GO!" Ino screamed. Waves of killer intent rolled off her. "All I wanted to do was go too the fields and pick some flowers for the shop! I'm not going to die from picking flowers!!!!!!"

"Ino just stay here until Sakura can come see you. Chouji said she's sick and won't be able to come until she gets better. Chouji, Sai, and I have a mission along with the other guys from the rookie nine, Sakura is sick, and no one has seen Tenten or any of the Hyuuga's for days. You'd have nothing to do so just stay here!" Shikamaru said. Ino stopped struggling and Shikamaru released her when he was sure she wouldn't run.

"Fine, but if Sakura isn't ok by the time you guys get back, you help me train. Got it?" Ino said eyeing him, daring Shikamaru to say no.

"Troublesome." Was Shikamaru's only answer as he put his hands behind his head and walked out with Mr. Yakamana.

"_Yu better get well soon Forehead. I don't think I can wait for Mr. Lazy-Ass. Something's going down and I have to find out what. I have something to do, I can feel it…"_ Ino thought as she watched Shikamaru leave from her window. She opened the window to be able to feel the breeze on her face.

* * *

"UGG!" Tenten moaned as she tossed more kunai at the footboard of her bed. She had woken up to Lee knocking on her door this morning. Not what you want to see when you've just woken up, after you've been unconscious for the past two days and having the weirdest dream in your life.

"I need a new bed frame…" she mumbled to herself as she threw some senbon. Three of her now empty scrolls lay around her on her bed. The weapons that used to be in them were now implanted into almost everything in the room.

Since Tenten is an orphan she has to take care of herself. And while that would normally mean that she would be ignoring what had happened the past few days and be out trying to train. Lee & Neji are on a mission, so Gai-sensei has made it his personal 'youthful' mission to make sure that she stays in her house resting. Right now Gai was currently at the market, buying 'youthful' healthy foods for the 'blooming flower of his team'.

"_Oh gag me with a spoon." _Tenten thought remembering the ordeal of making him leave her apartment.

She closed her eyes and started to think about the dream she had had. _"It had all seemed so real…"_ she thought.

DREAM:

It was dark. She could see nothing, hear nothing, and she couldn't move. But she was not afraid. Just lying there, floating in the darkness was… comforting. The dark didn't scare her. It welcomed her.

"**Sister of Earth" **a smooth, feminine voice called out to her from the darkness.

"_Wha…?"_

"**Sister of Earth. You must find your other sisters and find the truth. Find me…" **the voice said.

"How?! How do I find you? Who and where are my sisters?!" Tenten called out, but she could tell the voice was gone.

Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore. In a flash Tenten seemed to be transported to a forest. But this forest seemed more alive than any forest Tenten had ever been to. She could HEAR the plants talking… they were talking to her.

Tenten started running. She realized she wasn't in control of her body so she decided to wait and see where she was going. The forest seemed vaguely familiar, but Tenten was sure she'd never been there before.

Suddenly she was at a large clearing with tall grass and flowers. She could hear a river nearby. The sun was setting to her left and to her right the full moon was rising.

"_Beautiful…"_ Tenten thought.

Suddenly Tenten, or her body, called out in a tongue that Tenten had never heard before, but she understood it completely.

"_**Sisters of the Elements… I know you are there, please answer me." **_

"_**We are here." **_A voice called.

"_**First tell us who you are, before we come out." **_Another voice called out.

"_**I… I'm…"**_ Tenten called out but didn't know what she was supposed to say. She realized she was back in control of her body, and now she didn't know what to say. 

"_Who am I? What did the voice call me? A sister?" _she thought. But her vision was becoming blurry and she was again, no longer in control. She heard herself talking, but couldn't make out what she was saying. It was all muffled.

Tenten was fading from the world, and from her dream. Her vision blurred and colors swirled around her. There was a loud noise, like everything was being screaming while being blown up. Suddenly she heard the voice from before again over all the roaring background noise.

"**Sister of Earth, stand steady and firm. Like the mountains, you must be powerful and able to withstand everything, including time. But you must careful and wise as well. Know when to bend like the vines. For it is the oak tree that breaks in the storm, and the flexible tall grass that survives to see the sun. You must be gentle like a flower, but powerful and stubborn like a rock. Remember the beauty around and within you, and never take anything for granted. For you are the Sister of Earth."**

The voice faded gradually to the point that Tenten barely heard the last part.

End Dream:

Tenten had then woken up to Lee, who had broken into her apartment to find out why she had missed the last 2 days of training. He said he had found her lifeless form by her open window and had moved her to her bed before shaking her.

Tenten opened her eyes and got up to walk over to the window. _"I'm not sure what's going on but… I'm going to find out. Something's going to happen soon. I can feel it." _She thought as she noticed Gai making his way back to her apartment carrying what she could only guess to be half of Konoha's market in his arms.

* * *

"_Because soon I will find my sisters…"_

* * *


End file.
